Le journal des commères: la Une des Sanctuaires
by Zexy et Baka
Summary: Recueil de journaux portant sur tous les personnages de Saint Seiya. /Beaucoup de bêtises à ne pas prendre au sérieux\
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi

Nous voici pour un nouveau recueil d'OS, écrits cette fois-ci sous la forme d'articles de journaux.

Le premier sera basé sur Rhadamanthe. Il faut savoir que ce qui va suivre et pure bêtise à ne pas prendre au sérieux. Nous aimons toutes les deux Rhadamanthe. L'idée de ce type d'OS a été piquée à Aeter qui nous a donné la permission de poster, merci Aeter !

Bonne lecture !

/0\0/0\

Page scandale: Le juge Rhadamanthe serait une femelle !

C'est en effet ce qu'aurait découvert notre équipe de chercheurs, composée de Sylphide du Basilic, Valentine de la Harpie, ainsi que Rune du Balrog, et les deux autres juges des enfers, qui ne croyaient d'ailleurs pas à cette idée débile. Cela fait maintenant trois jours qu'une horrible nouvelle plane autour du premier juge, Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern. Nos spécialistes nous ont affirmé, et je cite, après d'assidues recherches dans la bibliothèque de Rune : « Les Wyverns sont des dragons ayant pour seule et unique caractéristique d'être des femelles. Ce qui fait de notre seigneur, une seigneurette ! »

Piqué au vif par cette choquante annonce, nous avons voulu en savoir plus, et quoi de mieux que de demander au concerné pour être sûr ? Hé bien, sachez que nous sommes déjà allé le voir. Nos envoyés spéciaux, Myu du Papillion et Queen de l'Alraune, ont eu la peur de leur vie en voyant sortir le blond, en trombe, de sa chambre. Apparemment, il aurait menacé de les éviscérer sur place. Mais ce qui a le plus effrayé nos deux comparses été la tête du juge qui semblait « étonnement bizarre. On avait l'impression qu'il avait passé une nuit en compagnie de quelqu'un et qu'il venait juste de finir. L'est con, l'avait qu'à mettre une pancarte sur la porte » comme l'a précisé notre ami Queen.

Intéressé par cette tête pour le moins étrange, Sylphide est allé demander conseil au spectre le plus improbable de l'armée d'Hadès : Luco de la Dryade ! Oui, on le croyait mort vu que notre article se passe au temps de Seiya, mais il faut croire que nous avons été un peu neuneu d'oublier de faire combattre une grosse partie de nos spectres ! Bref ! Notre botaniste a répondu avec morosité à notre groupie un peu fou. En effet, il était très content de tomber sur quelqu'un qui avait la capacité de guérir le poison qu'il répandait et qui le condamnait à la solitude. Luco lui appris que le phénomène dont était victime notre pauvre Rhadamanthe n'était rien de plus, accrochez-vous bien mes amis, qu'une période de chaleur, comme peuvent en avoir les chats !

Les informations apportées par Luco apportèrent donc une sévère contradiction sur le sexe, actuellement mis en doute, du plus terrible des juges (d'ailleurs faudra penser à déménager le studio avant qu'on ne se mange un Greatest Caution). Une flopée de commentaires arriva après cette annonce, et notamment une, très étonnante de Sylphide, disant : « je comprends enfin pourquoi il a hurlé comme un démon la fois où je l'ai épilé au monosourcil, c'était une crise de femme enceinte ! » (lui aussi il va devoir déménager). Le jeune spectre a accepté de nous donner une interview de lui-même, disant : « j'assume tout ce que j'ai pu dire de déplacer sur vous, Seigneurette Rhadamanthe, mais je vous jure que je découvrirais la vérité ! » On peut donc en déduire que Sylphide et soit très déterminé ou très con, c'est à vous de juger.

Notre enquête a tout de même bien avancé grâce à la décision de notre cher petit Belge. Ce petit coquinou a publié sur notre site, à la rubrique « Scandale-Yaoi-Inferno-Weshlagaypridedesenferstrolololol » de nombreuses photos compromettantes de notre juge dans des tenues très proche de celles d'Adam. Nous y voyons un corps très bien dessiné et aucune poitrine, juste de très beaux pectoraux qui rendraient jaloux un pauvre mortel qui aurait passé 10 ans à faire de la musculation, alors que notre cher juge n'a besoin que d'une tasse de thé, « herbe séchée d'Inde et caramel canadien », de la marque Hadeslovethetea !

Sylphide continue encore sa lourde, et surtout dangereuse, mission de paparazzi dénicheur de « slurslurpFluffyBritish » comme dirait Myu afin de ne pas choquer les plus jeunes.

Sans transition nous voici maintenant avec une interview de Phantasos, alias l'Illusionniste, ou le pervers en manque de bras. Dans ses propos, le jeune dieu exprime son mécontentement sur la polémique dont est victime Rhadamanthe. Serait-ce une alliance des blonds qui veulent dominer le monde ? Apparemment pas ! La déité affirme dans ses dires : « qu'il est injuste de se moquer de lui car on ne choisit pas d'être qui ont est, et il faut que chacun soit accepté tel qu'il est. C'est ce que nous sommes qui nous rend unique et important aux yeux des autres. On peut être plein de défauts et avoir quelque chose qui déplait, mais il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour nous aimer tel que nous sommes ». De poignantes paroles qui auraient pu être digne d'un discours politique si Phantasos n'avait pas ajouté : « Cela dit, si personne n'en veut, je veux bien le prendre. Il est mignon à regarder, et avec l'incompréhension dont je suis également victime, on se complète. Mon lit est ouvert ! Amène-toi ma belle Wyvern !» (C'est pas bientôt fini d'inviter des cassos à mon journal ?! J'ai subis une restriction des budgets c'est pas possible !)

Voici maintenant l'avis de Dame Pandore, expliquant très fermement que jamais elle ne s'était rendue compte de quoi que ce soit, mais que si son « chien fidèle » était bel et bien une femme, elle « la » soutenait pour le physique dont « elle » avait écopé. Cet avis est approuvé par ma douce Partita, de la Chouette, et Veronica du Nasu, qui est lui aussi dans le cas de Phantasos. La proclamation de la chef des armées a aussi suscité la colère de Queen qui a déclaré sur notre page de commentaires : « OUAIS Y EN A MARRE D'ETRE PRIS POUR UNE GONSESSE ! » Celui-ci semble apparemment très remonté par les notes d'un certains tome 17 dans lequel il serait dit qu'Alraune est une femme.

Cela nous éloigne de notre sujet ! Rhadamanthe est-il une Wyvern femelle, ou est-ce juste une légende parmi tant d'autres ? Hé bien sachez que nous en avons eu notre réponse juste avant de clore cet article. En effet mes amis lecteurs ! Cinq minutes avant que le rédacteur ne termine la page scandale, nous avons été hacké ! Nous pensions que c'était l'un des Sanctuaires qui nous faisait une blague, mais il s'est avéré, en réalité, qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un des enfers. Et le coupable n'est personne d'autre que Rhadamanthe lui-même ! Celui-ci a pénétré le système de notre site d'information et a créé sa propre rubrique : « VOUS VOULIEZ LA VOIR, ET BIEN LA VOILA ! », dans laquelle il a tout bonnement mis une centaine de photos de son corps totalement dénudé ! Et pour être sûr que personne ne crie au photomontage, le juge est même allé devant Hadès, et s'est déshabillé en hurlant : « CA VOUS VA COMME CA ?! » Autant vous dire que notre pauvre Seigneur a eu une réaction très compréhensive en se vautrant de son trône. Il est d'ailleurs actuellement à l'infirmerie des Enfers, entrain de subir des soins intensifs, apportés par Shun, encore très choqué par ce qu'il a vu (ce qui est bizarre vu que lui et notre infirmier ont une relation assez…fusionnelle ! OUH ! Ça donne des idées pour le prochain scandale !)

Nous pouvons donc confirmer que Rhadamanthe est bien un homme, même si un commentaire de Gemini no Kanon pourrait faire penser le contraire lorsqu'il dit : « Je suis désolé, mais pour les périodes de chaleur, j'approuve ! » Cette phrase fait très Pedobear, je vous l'accord, mais bon, c'est Kanon.

Ceci conclu donc notre page scandale !

Et pour information, Sylphide du Basilic est actuellement traqué par un Rhadamanthe, non pas en chaleur mais en colère. Si vous le voyez, à vous de le cacher ou de le balancer au juge !

Yoma de Méphistophélès

/0\0/0\

Oui, nous avons choisis Yoma car nous trouvons qu'il a la bêtise d'écrire un truc aussi débile. Et puis, le profil du dénicheur de scandales lui correspond tout à fait, étant donné que c'est sa spécialité.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Pas à nous ~

Nous revoici pour un second article de presse ! Celui-ci est un gros clin d'œil à un « évènement » qui a soulevé, pour notre part, une longue attente. Nous espérons que cet OS vous plaira.

Merci à Aeter, Popo The King Of the Meduses, PeringrinTouque, Little SAINT-ANGEL, Lounacat, Titanic492, kocylender, et SaKura-Chin pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture !

/0\0/0\

Zapping devant votre poste : Des séances détentes perturbées.

Vous ne rêvez pas ! Il y a un scandale sur la page Télévision et Cinéma ! Bon en même temps vous me direz que notre boss n'a que très peu apprécié de se retrouver face à la magnificence de notre Wyvern, ce qui explique que cette rubrique ait été temporairement suspendue. Mais n'ayant pas pour habitude de rester les bras croisés, sans récidiver, nous avons cherché à placer nos petits scandales de vils mécréants dans les autres rubriques. Et nous vous rassurons tout de suite, nous n'allons pas polluer le journal d'anecdotes d'humour noir. On m'a, malheureusement pour moi, imposé des limites, et ma douce Partita y est pour beaucoup. Les articles de notre rédaction ont pour obligation de rester dans le cadre du respect, comme si nous avions été monstrueux la dernière fois…

Enfin, revenons-en à notre sujet ! Il y a quelques soirs de cela, une soirée télévision entre spectre, dont votre humble serviteur ne fut, malheureusement, pas convié, a été interrompue par les paniques successives de l'un des téléspectateurs. D'après nos sources, le coupable semblait très détendu en début de séance, plaisantant avec tout le monde, et riant de bon cœur. Le DVD qui aurait produit ce soudain changement de comportement avait été acheté par Queen de l'Alraune. Ce dernier avait eu pour motivation d'organiser une soirée à thème, pour rendre hommage aux actualités cinématographiques des hommes, étant donné qu'Hadès refusait de leur payer cent huit places de cinéma pour de multiples raisons : c'est trop cher, la salle serait trop petite, et c'était beaucoup trop humain de perdre son temps là-bas. Oh pardon ! On m'informe que cette dernière affirmation vient d'Hypnos, toujours aussi amoureux des hommes, au temps pour moi. Bref ! Notre petit allemand avait trouvé cette idée absurde et injuste, d'où sa visite à la surface pour se procurer, les précieux films. Car oui, chers lecteurs, ou téléspectateurs si vous suivez la version filmée de nos articles, la barbe à papa râleuse de service avait acheté cinq films. Mais seuls deux d'entre eux ont retenu notre attention pour les besoins de ce reportage.

Un témoignage de Minos du Griffon disant : « Rune aussi semblait chambouler par ces films. Allez savoir pourquoi il s'est énervé à la fin du premier, avant de partir en courant quand Eaque a proposé de faire venir Kanon, pour jouer une scène avec lui » a grandement augmenté notre curiosité. Aurais-je enfin trouvé mon arme ultime pour me venger, en rendant l'armée d'Hadès amorphe et violente ? Là n'est pas la question. Mes desseins plein de recherches sont personnels, et j'ai promis à ma Partita de ne plus embêter personne, Tenma et Alone compris. Tout cela pour dire que plusieurs personnes semblaient troublées par ce qu'elles voyaient.

Hadès qui s'était joint à la fête, se tenant tout de même assez loin de Rhadamanthe, avait, quant à lui, ressenti une profonde euphorie à vouloir se prendre pour le grand méchant, lui aussi indirectement maitre du monde à l'aide d'un bijou. D'après la vue perçante de Wimber de la Chauve-souris, notre sombre monarque aurait porté sa main sur le médaillon de Shun, assit juste à côté de lui, avant de serrer le chevalier dans ses bras, en minaudant un : « Mon précieux » dans la chevelure verte qui lui chatouillait le nez. Notre infirmier avait, tant bien que mal, essayé de sortir de l'étreinte virile et amoureuse de notre déité, mais, finalement, il s'était résorbé et avait accepté son sort de doudou. Oui c'est mignon, mais on s'en fou ! Les ébats de notre souverain ne sont pas le sujet de cet article ! Sinon, cela ne serait plus un scandale…enfin, pas pour tout le monde.

Pour en revenir à notre gâcheur de soirée télévision, il me semble très important de noter que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il sévit lors de moments de partage similaire. En effet, il y a quelques temps de cela, Rhadamanthe avait amené les Harry Potter, et le même spectre avait paniqué. Piqué par ces incessant excès de colère, nous sommes allés interroger l'amant de notre coupable pour en savoir plus. Nos reporters furent Gordon du Minotaure et Valentine de la Harpie. Arrivés chez notre cible, ils durent d'abord faire des pieds et des mains pour éviter le chien de garde qui se tenait devant l'entrée avant de pouvoir interviewer le spectre. Pharaoh les reçut d'un air indifférent, se contentant de dire que « certains traumatismes vous marque à vie. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est un spectre que la peur nous est interdite. Voilà pourquoi je vous conseille vivement de ne plus emmerder Myu. Déjà qu'il a honte de son comportement en rentrant à la maison, ce n'est pas la peine de l'enfoncer d'avantage en vous moquant ». D'acerbes paroles d'un homme révolté de voir que notre équipe tourne autour de l'un des spectres les plus étranges, physiquement, de tous les enfers. Alors, avant que l'on ne me tombe dessus pour irrespect et autres idioties dont je me moque totalement, sachez que je respecte Myu, et tout le monde sait que le respect chez moi est rare, et j'ai accepté son apparence. Après tout il est humain.

Maintenant que tout cela a été mis au clair, poursuivons notre scandale ! Donc, au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, c'est bel et bien Myu du Papillon qui gâche plusieurs soirées conviviales. Et les raisons de ses moments de panique peuvent être interprétés avec pitié ou comique, à vous de voir. Pour ma part, j'ai bien ris en apprenant le pourquoi du comment de la chose. Et vu que je vous aime, je vais immédiatement vous dévoilez le fruit de toute cette histoire, gentiment expliquait par Giant du Cyclope grâce à son post sur notre rubrique « La honte, c'est comme se prendre un coup de pelle » indiquant : « Un papillon qui regarde le Hobbit 2 est un papillon idiot ».

J'ai donc, personnellement, regardé ce film, honnêtement volé dans la collection de Tenma, et autant vous dire que mes voisins de paliers, dont j'ai oublié les noms tant je m'en moque, ont crié en m'entendant hurler de rire. Ils avaient même cru que j'avais, à nouveau, fait une rechute, et que la folie me reprenait. Mais sachez, bande de pantins justes bons à jouer un personnage dans le drame qu'est la vie, que je prends toujours mes pilules, donc je vais bien. Et non je ne les remplace pas par des smarties ! Bon, je sais que ma vie vous passionne tous énormément mais là n'est pas le plus important de l'histoire. J'ai donc regardé ce film en compagnie de deux spectres, trouvés en chemin et qui semblaient vraiment s'ennuyer, Luco de la Dryade et Rune du Balrog. A première vue, ils paraissent un brin coincés, mais ils se sont révélé de très bonne compagnie.

Cela m'a permis d'apprendre pourquoi notre cher norvégien avait pris ses jambes à son coup lors du premier film. Hé bien tout simplement car il n'avait pas supporté les remarques faites sur la créature ayant inspiré son surplis, et il avait été choqué à l'idée que l'amant du premier juge ne vienne, à nouveau, le tuer. D'ailleurs, vous noterez, au passage, que les morts du Balrog du film et de notre boudeur national à nous sont similaires : l'action se passe sur un pont, Rune a tenté d'attraper notre équivalent de Gandalf avec son fouet, et meurt tué par cette même version du mage. Hé hé, vous imaginez Kanon comme Gandalf quand il sera vieux ? Ne me remerciez pas. Grâce à moi, vous aurez l'image en tête à chaque fois que vous reverrez le film.

Suite à cela, je me suis documenté auprès de Luco afin de prouver, une bonne fois pour toute, les raisons des agissements de Myu. Notre débat a duré un petit moment, aidé par Rune, et nous en avons conclu que notre papillon est aussi arachnophobe qu'Indiana Jones est l'ophiophobe. Cela explique donc pourquoi il aurait eu ses crises d'angoisses à la vue des araignées se trouvant dans les films précédemment nommés. Pour décrire rapidement les effets de la vision de ces arachnides, des témoignages expliquent que cela commencent par des tremblements, des sanglots, une arrivée en masse de papillons des enfers cherchant à décrocher le home cinema du salon (oui, oui un home cinema, vous ne rêvez pas. Y pas la crise chez nous), des cris, une nuée d'arc-en-ciel très jolis mais qui font mal, et, pour finir, la fuite de notre cible en pleurs.

Hautement intrigué, nous avons envoyé nos champions de l'infiltration silencieuse en mission : Queen de l'Alraune et Gordon du Minotaure. Oui encore eux, mais que voulez-vous, la main d'œuvre se perd, nous faisons donc avec les vétérans. Bref ! Les deux spectres sont retournés chez Pharaon et Myu, afin de trouver quelque chose pouvant nous aider à savoir d'où vient cette peur, et comment elle est maitrisée en privée. Car oui, qu'on se le dise, il doit quand même y avoir ces mochetés dans la maison, également. Et bien figurez-vous que oui, la Féerie a une arme ! Ce fut notre allemand en furie qui la trouva, après avoir abandonné Gordon entre les griffes de Cerbère. Je vous rassure, j'ai été le premier choqué de voir que leur promesse du « tue-moi pour sauver mon honneur » avait été remplacée par «abandonne-moi pour sauver ton cul ». J'en profite pour spécifier à Queen, si jamais tu lis, ou visionne, cet article, que Gordon t'attends à l'infirmerie des enfers pour une greffe de fesse droite. Il dit avoir un besoin urgent de te broyer les phalanges afin que « tu partages un peu ma douleur, chéri ».

Pour en revenir à l'enquête, l'Alraune avait mis la main sur une boite, un couvercle, et une pince (1). Equipement très rudimentaire je vous l'accorde, mais qui semble, pourtant, être de nature rassurante pour Myu. Pour des raisons de sécurité infernale (paye ton jeu de mot à trois balles) nous avons demandé à notre 007 du moment de laisser les précieux objets à leur place, afin d'éviter tout excès de rage, de désespoir, et que sais-je encore du papillon. Il est important aussi de vous spécifier que les crises de Myu sont très fréquentes, mais ça vous deviez vous en douter. Aussi, il est recommandé de ne pas avoir peur, ou de faire d'arrêt cardiaque, quand vous l'entendez hurler, mais d'aller plutôt dans sa direction pour déloger, le plus rapidement possible, l'immonde bestiole, afin que nos tympans soient épargnés d'une multitude de sifflements, tant ils auront souffert.

Pour conclure cet article, je vous informe que cette phobie a commencé à apparaitre lors de la guerre sainte où Myu fut envoyé au Sanctuaire, et où il fit la rencontre de la personne qu'il cherchait tant, de par son point commun avec des pouvoirs psychokinésique : Mu du Bélier. Celui-ci l'aurait apparemment tué à le coinçant dans une toile d'araignée en cristal. Ce pauvre or qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, figure à présent sur le mur des personnes recherchées, à éliminer, à arrêter, à offrir en offrandes sacrificielles aux dieux jumeaux, ou à me donner pour mes pièces de théâtre. Sachez cependant que Mu a, d'ors et déjà, présenté ses excuses à Myu. Ce dernier lui a affirmé que c'était du passé et que c'était oublié, mais quand vous voyez qu'après le départ du sain, notre spectre s'est mis à hurler à la vue d'une araignée, ayant trouvé amusant de lui tomber sur le nez, vous comprenez bien que le manche de la hache de guerre dépasse encore du sol.

Quand je le disais qu'il fallait me laisser tuer Shion, j'avais raison ! Grâce à moi, il n'aurait pas eu d'élève, et Myu n'aurait jamais connu Mu ! Ou peut-être que si…comme Rune a rencontré Shion peut-être… Et il en aurait fait son apprenti. Ah que le Temps est une chose pleine de rebondissements…Ô douce mélancolie.

Tant que j'y suis, étant donné que c'est les fêtes de fins d'année, nous organisons une collecte de fonds pour payer une cure à Myu (ah, j'ai dit qu'on était riche aux enfers ? Mais non, voyons). Pas certain que cela marche, mais au moins il nous laissera tranquille pour un bon moment.

Yoma de Méphistophélès.

/0\0/0\

(1). Voir le drabble 10 "Phobie" de Bainstorming in Underworld.

_Hé oui c'est le Hobbit 3 qui nous a inspiré cet OS. Alors nous avons dit que Baka et moi l'avions attendu, et pourtant je ne l'ai pas encore vu ! Cela devrait se faire dans la semaine, si Hadès veut :D_

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde !

**Eh oui, dans Brainstorming j'avais promis un chapitre le 20 mars, mais j'avais pas précisé de quelle fic ! Mouahahahahahaahh ! Non en vrai j'était pas sûre d'où le poster et je me suis dit que ce dont je voulais parler conviendrait mieux dans le format du Journal des Commères XD**

_Pour la petite histoire, c'est de ma faute si le travail de Baka n'est pas dans Brainstorming. S'il faut taper sur quelqu'un, c'est sur moi._

Merci à PerigrinTouque, Titanic492 et Little SAINT-ANGEL pour leurs reviews ! :33

**Pffiioouuu j'espère que vous aimerez... Mais je suis pas sûre de moi, pour le coup ^^"**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La stratégie pour les nuls: Une Eclipse et le Sanctuaire, mauvaises idées.<p>

Eh oui, une page sur la Guerre Sainte ! Je tiens à rassurer les éventuels Chevaliers (et la Seigneurette Rhadamanthe) lisant cette annonce, que, non, il n'y aura pas de nouvelle Guerre ! Même si elle serait hautement intéressante, tragique et comique à regarder. D'autant qu'avec le bordel des couples enfers/sanctuaire et le reste... La Wyverne et le Dragon des Mers, les deux certains fils d'Hypnos appréciant deux certains chevaliers que nous ne citerons pas, et j'en ai déjà beaucoup trop dit, parce que si le seigneur des oreillers lisait ça il pèterait une durite. Je pourrais lui donner mes pilules, mais je digresse.

Bref, nous avons simplement trouvé l'idée de contester les décisions stratégiques de notre maitre vénéré et absolu... Intéressantes. Non parce que, autant le dire directement, contestables, elles le sont beaucoup. Contestées, beaucoup moins, bizarrement.

Par où commencer l'exposé ? 'Faut dire qu'il y a tellement à raconter...

Quoique. Si je tiens à ma vie, pas tant que ça...

Nous allons parler de la dernière Guerre Sainte, vu que c'est encore frais dans votre mémoire de moules ! Eh oui, je parle de l'époque où je n'étais pas là, mais que voulez-vous, ma logique dépasse la compréhension humaine (et spectrale)

Pourtant, j'ai tout d'abord un message à faire passer (je suis pas payé pour ça moi, c'est quoi ces conneries ?!): Sylphide, oui, le Sylphide que vous connaissez tous a brusquement retourné sa veste !

En effet, il aurait entendu de nombreuses rumeurs à propos de la mort de son aman- de Valentine pardon, lors de l'avant-dernière guerre sainte (faudrait leur donner des noms, c'est pas pratique de se retrouver dans ce bordel...), qui ne lui aurait pas plu.

Selon le témoignage de nombreux spectres, ce serait Rhadamanthe lui-même qui aurait mis fin aux jours de la Harpie, réputée pour être pourtant son plus loyal guerrier !

L'anglais aurait Greatest Cautionné Valentine avant de lui transpercer le ventre sans une once de pitié !

Nous sommes parvenus à obtenir un témoignage de Pandore (comprenez à ne pas la tuer), qui possède des souvenirs de cette Guerre Sainte ! Voici ses dires: « En effet mon larbin a tué son propre larbin, parce qu'il m'a attaqué et parce que leurs avis divergeaient ! »

Aucun doute n'est possible, Rhadamanthe a bel et bien tué Valentine lors de l'avant dernière guerre sainte !

Apprenant la nouvelle, Sylphide a donc brusquement changé d'attitude, pour passer d'un spectre un peu (beaucoup) crétin à un Basilic fou et assoiffé de sang de Wyvern! Il a d'ailleurs publié sur notre forum « RHADAMANTHE ESPECE D'ENFOIRE J'AURAIS TA PEAU ET TON MONOSOURCIL ! » Une extrême violence, donc. N'oublions pas que le Basilic a de nombreuses armes pour tuer, comme un souffle mortel, un vent empoisonné, des yeux qui vous changent en pierre, en plus des griffes et des crocs: nous ne pouvons donc que conseiller à notre Anglais non gentleman de faire attention.

Et ce bien qu'à la suite du message, notre vénéré dieu a publié, encouragé par Shun, lui-même un message « Ne t'inquiète pas Sylphide, Valentine et Rhadamanthe se sont expliqués et j'ai moi même fait la morale à la Wyverne » Cependant, le Basilic n'a pas répondu (il devait déjà être parti comme une fusée).

Bref, il semble que même à l'époque, les décisions stratégiques du monosourcil étaient contestables. Mais revenons à la dernière Guerre Sainte !

Car à cette Guerre Sainte également, la Wyverne a eu des idées lumineuses !

Tout d'abord, histoire de changer des 2642 autres fois (j'ai compté), le juge a envoyé une poignée de ses spectres au sanctuaire.

Si c'était des étoiles célestes, d'accord.

Si c'était des juges ou le quatuor du Rhadada (Valentine, Sylphide, Queen et Gordon), d'accord.

...Mais pas des pauvres étoiles terrestres (notez l'intelligence du nom) qui vont se faire dépiauter en lardons par les chevaliers d'or !

Je l'admets, il y avait Myu dans la bataille, qui est l'un des plus puissants et gnagnagna... Mais quand on est entouré de quiches (je crois que j'ai faim) on peut pas combattre normalement !

Ca doit être pour ça que le Pillon de Lumière leur a demandé de partir sans lui dès le temple du mout-mout...

Cube du Dullahan, face à cela, a posté sur notre forum « Non mais faut les comprendre, on peut pas tous avoir la force des juges... » Ce qui est vrai. Mais tout de même, ne pas réussir à se rendre compte que TROIS chevaliers d'or ont tué trois spectres pour avoir leur surplis et se cacher... Ils avaient éteins leur cosmos, les autres spectres ?! Faut quand même être con pour s'en rendre compte qu'à la fin... « oui c'est vrai que ça pète les c*illes... » a ajouté Mills de l'elfe. « y z'auraient pu de rendre compte qu'on avait changé... Et qu'on nous sorte pas que c'est parce que les chevaliers avaient été ramené par Hades et que du coup leurs cosmos étaient pareils que les nôtres ! » A achevé Ochs de la Gorgone. Vous pouvez débattre dans la rubrique «les spectres sont nuls pour reconnaitre le cosmos ou ils sont juste cons ?!»

Mais je divague (encore), alors intéressons-nous plutôt au sujet que je voulais le plus aborder: l'éclipsé.

Comme vous le savez, Hadès a voulu aligner toutes les planètes de notre Système Solaire afin de cacher le Soleil et de provoquer une aire glacière qui tuera tous les humains.

Votre humble serviteur a donc demandé à l'un des seuls spectres à peu près scientifiques dans ce monde de fou de lui donner son avis sur la question. Après un long soupir désespéré, ledit spectre a fait une liste, la voici:

« Liste de ce qui ne va pas avec l'éclipse:

N°1: Ca ne sert à rien d'essayer de se la péter en alignant toutes les planètes. Elles sont bien trop loin et trop petites pour cacher le Soleil, seule la Lune le peut, car elle est proche de la Terre. Si les autres planètes passent devant le Soleil, tout ce qu'on verra c'est un tout petit truc noir passer.

N°2: L'éclipse est sensée durer pour toujours. Donc il faudrait arrêter la Lune et la Terre pour toujours. Donc elles s'arrêteraient. Et sans vitesse, elles tomberaient dans le Soleil à cause de la gravité qu'il exerce sur nous. Donc y'aurait plus le Terre. (5600°, le Soleil. En surface, hein, le noyau c'est pire.)

N°3: Même si cacher entièrement le Soleil refroidirait pas mal la Terre, elle ne serait pas gelée pour autant. Elle resterait chaude pour quelques millions d'années si le Soleil disparaissait d'un coup...

N°4: Une Eclipse n'assombrit pas la Terre entière, bon sang. Arrêtez avec ça. Ca fait juste un tout petit point d'ombre. Alors non, ce n'est pas avec une Eclipse que Hadès empêchera le Soleil de nous réchauffer.

Bref, la Guerre Sainte était perdue d'avance parce que le plan de notre Seigneur était tout pourrit. Navré si vous lisez ça, Seigneur Hadès. »

Et c'est ainsi que le spectre des particules démontra par A+B que on allait de toute façon perdre, avec un pragmatisme limite Anglais. Notre dieu aurait dû lui demander des conseils avant de faire n'importe quoi...

Bref, je vous dit au revoir, je vais aller voler de la nourriture à Tenma, réfléchir m'a donné faim.

Yoma de Méphistophélès.

PS: La prochaine fois, il faudra embaucher de vrais stratèges...

* * *

><p><strong>...Me regardez pas comme ça. Oui je sais c'est court. Oui je sais l'humour est nul. Mais c'est Zexy qui a écrit les deux premiers, et c'est la meilleure pour ça.<strong>

_Ne dis pas ça Baka, le tien est très bien. J'ai bien ris en le lisant et je sais qu'il t'a pris du temps à faire, surtout qu'à cause de moi tu as du tout refaire, donc je t'interdis de douter de ton travail *fait un câlin à Baka*._

**J'avais envie de parler d'Hades et les éclipses, et je me suis dit que j'allais poster pour aujourd'hui, vu qu'il y en a une XD (Que je n'ai pas vu à cause des nuages et du ciel gris, le plus gris et uniforme que j'avais jamais vu...)**

Bref, à la prochaine !

Zexy et Baka


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou les gens ! Eh oui, c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on a rien posté, mais on a toutes les deux eu pas mal de trucs à faire et nous étions donc dans l'impossibilité de poster ;_;

_Oui trop de choses. D'ailleurs je suis toujours retenue de mon côté. Mais promis je reviens vite ! ^^_

**J'avais pleins d'idées en plus ;_; Mais l'inspi m'est revenue et je poste enfin un truc XD**

Merci à **Titanic492**,** Little SAINT-ANGEL** et **Clio2000** pour leurs reviews ! :3

**Warning: La chose qui suit a été écrite à 2h du matin dans des conditions déplorables (comprenez mon cerveau éteins, dans mon lit, entrain de taper sur mon portable), il est donc (très) possible que ce soit juste n'importe quoi. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Un soucis wyvernien qui engendre des confidences.<p>

Bonjour mes amis, je souhaitais vous parler d'une chose importante.

Un certain juge aurait été victime d'un... Sourcilicide !

En effet il s'est réveillé un matin avec une étrange impression, comme s'il sentait que quelque chose était collé à son visage. De ce fait, il retira d'un coup sec cet objet et... Hurla de douleur, réveillant au passage Kanon. Celui-ci regarda le juge (selon l'ex marina, il pleurnichait) et vit... Que l'anglais avait maintenant deux sourcils, comme toute personne normale.

Eh oui, il venait de retirer une bande de cire ! Rhadamanthe (au cas où vous doutiez) jura de retrouver l'auteur de ce crime atroce. Après de longues recherches et beaucoup de spectres traumatisés (dont un Sylph et un Val enfermés, un Edvard apeuré et un Cube cherchant désespérément la partie manquante de son masque), le coupable se révéla enfin... C'était Kagaho !

Celui-ci se dévoila de lui-même et raconta, perplexe, que son corps avait bougé tout seul. Finalement, la vérité éclata... Le véritable coupable était Rune !

Minos assura lui-même qu'il n'avait pas manipulé le Bénou, et appuya son argument en disant que sinon, il y aurait des traces de son cosmos.

Ainsi, nous avons demandé des explications au procureur. Celui-ci, passablement énervé (non vous ne rêvez pas), nous dit: "J'en ai MARRE de me taper tout le boulot. En plus ça retombe sur Minos, et on n'a jamais le temps de rien faire ! Je passe ma non-vie à faire des dossiers ! Ça fait des SIÈCLES qu'on se farcit tout le travail, donc il serait bien que le monosourcil et le pervers se rendent compte qu'il y a TROIS juges des enfers et pas UN !" En effet, pour quelqu'un qui déteste le bruit, il devait être sacrément énervé. Il finit: "du coup, quand j'ai vu Kagaho passer avec un air fatigué, j'en ai profité pour me venger !"

Minos le regarda avec des yeux larmoyants et lâcha un "mon Ruru...", Ruru qui grommela qu'il s'était quand même bien amusé avec un certain poisson de l'avant dernière guerre sainte. **(1)**

Pour revenir à nos moutons, Hades décréta qu'en effet, les juges allaient devoir travailler au moins une fois par jour. Même s'ils ont grogné, les juges n'ont pu qu'accepter et se mettre à bosser. D'ailleurs, un jour, Eaque a surgit et a joyeusement annoncé qu'il avait trouvé une méthode de travail qui marchait hyper bien. Les deux autres l'ont regardé avec un air mi-amusé mi-circonspect et lui ont demandé de quoi il s'agissait. Le Garuda s'est fait une joie d'expliquer que soit il lisait des magasines interdits au moins de 18 ans, soit il s'amusait à torturer sensuellement un spectre (son amant), et ce bien qu'il ne se soit pas encore décidé de qui il aimait. Rhadamanthe le regarda avec un air atterré, et Minos ricana.

Pourtant, la Wyverne cherche elle aussi une "méthode de travail" impliquant Kanon, qui ne se laisse pas faire.

D'ailleurs, ça me permet de passer à un autre sujet qui m'a bien fait rigoler !

Il y a peu, nous avons pu visionner une vidéo (gracieusement donné par Queen et Sylph, les seuls spectres à connaitre la technologie) d'un humain... Déguisé en bombe de mousse à raser. Ledit humain se promenait dans une charmante ville nommée... Poil. (Deux certains juges ont d'ailleurs pensé à acheter une maison là-bas à la Wyverne sous prétexte qu'il est le meilleur ami des poils, celui-ci répondit qu'ils pouvaient parler, avec leurs franges de 10 mètres de long). Et il balançait de la mousse partout.

Sylphide, ayant auparavant vu la vidéo, ne put s'empêcher un commentaire mesquin, je cite, "il cherche Rhada pour l'épiler", ce qui provoqua nombreux fous-rires. Par ailleurs, c'est la guerre froide entre l'anglais et le belge (surtout le belge) car Valentine, agacé (bien que touché) par son amant qui courrait partout pour trouver la Wyverne et l'exterminer, a interdit au basilic de tenter d'assassiner le juge.

De ce fait, l'épice (oui c'est Sylph) préfère s'amuser à faire des commentaires douteux comme "je suis peut-être trop protecteur, mais au moins moi je suis au dessus et je suis pas comme un chaton sous la pluie qui a perdu sa mère quand mon amant n'est pas là !", citation qui eu pour réponse un grognement de la harpie (pour le côté comme quoi le basilic était au dessus) et un hurlement de rire de la part de Kanon.

Nous l'avons interrogé pour connaître les raisons de son hilarité, et il répondit que c'était à cause de la bataille de rap qui avait eu lieu entre Athena et Hades, où la Déesse avait, je cite, qualifié Rhadamanthe de: "Juge qui stalke l'un de mes soldats comme un chaton avec sa mère", ce à quoi la Wyverne avait protesté "je ne suis pas un chaton !" avec une voix qui fit mourir de rire le dragon des mers. Celui-ci, continuant son explication, nous avoua que: "aux enfers, vu que Rhada m'amusait autant qu'il m'intriguait, il m'arrivait de me cacher juste pour voir son air désespéré ! J'avoue, j'ai beaucoup rigolé aux enfers de la faire souffrir comme ça [insérer commentaire ravi de Milo] **(2)** et de voir ses réactions.". Ledit juge, non loin de là, tenta de rester digne et fier mais ne pu retenir un beau rougissement. Cependant l'appareil photo (oui c'est Kanon, chut) continua avec une voix légèrement plus tendre: "il est raide dingue de moi, et c'est réciproque, je l'aime mon Rhada." discours ô combien émouvant mais une nouvelle fois gâché par la fin: "cependant Sylph a raison, c'est souvent moi au dessus entrain de torturer mon juge et de le maîtriser totalement au lit ! Bon des fois je le laisse faire parce qu'il me fait une bouille de chaton triste et parce que j'ai pitié mais-" il fut malheureusement (?) interrompu par la Wyverne qui ne sembla pas apprécier que le dragon des mers étale toute leur vie privée, et qui le traina plus loin en le bâillonnant avec sa main. Puis Kanon se libéra brièvement et continua: "je vous ai raconté la fois où je lui ai fait boire un aphrodisiaque ? Il me suppliait de-" il fut cependant une dernière fois coupé par le juge qui décida de les téléporter ailleurs.

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi Rhada va avoir du mal à "travailler" avec Kanon, si comme le dit celui-ci, c'est lui qui domine le monosourcil.

Enfin bref mes amis, c'est tout pour cette rubrique actualités, et je me rend compte que nous avons encore parlé de Rhadamante. Partita va me faire la tête... Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi, si lui et son dragon d'amant attirent les ragots ?!

Bref, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, non, ne soyez pas tristes... Comment ça vivement que ça s'arrête ?! Mais je ne vous permets pas ! C'est pas parce que j'exploite des spectres pour écrire ce journal qu'il faut s'en prendre à moi, zut alors. Bref, au revoir.

Yoma de Méphistophélès.

PS: Méfiez vous quand même de ce qu'a raconté le Dragon des mers. Y'a sûrement une (grosse) part de conneries là-dedans.

**(1)** Petite référence pour qu'une certaine personne que je ne citerais pas ne râle pas trop ;pp

**(2)** CDZA, c'est bien. Même les vidéos annonces.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà XD J'ai pas grand chose à dire, à part que d'autres drabbles arrivent bientôt :33 (je suis entrain d'en écrire :3)<strong>

Sur ce, bye ! :33

Zexy et Baka


End file.
